vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chucky
Summary Chased into a toy store by police officer Mike Norris, serial killer Charles Lee Ray had no choice but to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll to escape death. Given to young Andy Barclay in his new doll form, Chucky begins terrorizing the family, seeking to transfer his soul into Andy's body before he is trapped in the doll body forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 9-C with weapons and preparation Name: Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler, the Killer Doll Origin: Child’s Play Gender: Male Age: 38 - 67 as of Cult of Chucky Classification: Killer doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, Explosion Manipulation with a grenade, Magic (Voodoo, Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation for being able to summon storm clouds/lightning bolts by saying his chant), Possession (Can move his soul into other beings and objects with his chant. His blood will possess anything it is mixed into, such as plastic, and whatever that plastic is used to make. He can possess multiple people at once as of Cult of Chucky, and will return to his core Good Guy body if a human host is killed), Soul Manipulation (As of Cult of Chucky, he has learned how to separate his soul into multiple Chucky dolls, and he can also move the souls of others into dolls and other objects)), Resurrection, Immortality (Types 2, 4, and 6; even after being nearly completely burned, having his head shot off, and being shot in the heart, Chucky still lives in the doll and will be alive if it is repaired), Body Control (Can control his headless body after being decapitated and made his severed right arm strangle a kid), Regeneration (High-Low; can reattach his limbs and even his head) Attack Potency: Human level physically (Isn't depicted as very strong). At least Street level with weapons and preparation (Can beat adults to death with things like a yardstick, once decapitated a man with help from Tiffany, weapons are on this level) Speed: Below Average travel speed (Due to his size), with Subsonic reactions (Dodged gunfire) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Human Class (Typically can be fought off and overpowered by regular humans with moderate difficulty) Durability: At least Street level (Can survive being stabbed, shot, and set on fire), Immortality and body control make him somewhat difficult to truly kill. Resurrection and ability to separate his soul and form more of himself make him extremely hard to permanently put down Stamina: Superhuman (His immortality and body control allow him to continue attacking even after suffering such injuries as being set on fire and decapitated. In the first film, his headless and burnt torso continued to attack after losing an arm and a leg) Range: Standard melee range, further with voodoo magic and a grenade Standard Equipment: His knife, amulet, and a voodoo doll, along with a number of other weapons. *'Optional Equipment:' Grenade Intelligence: Above Average (Chucky is a cunning killer capable of manipulating others into unknowingly falling in line with his plans and believing him to be no more than a normal Good Guy doll. He is very capable when it comes to setting traps and ambushing opponents) Standard Tactics: Chucky typically uses his stealth and small size to ambush his victims, before using his weapons to kill them. Alternatively, he will sneak up on them to knock them out and use his body swapping spell. Chucky usually pretends to be a normal doll until he's picked up, at which point he will pull out his knife and attack. If forced to fight in a direct battle, he typically rushes the opponent, allowing his immortality and body control to enable him to fight despite horrific injuries. He may play dead after seemingly being killed in order to take his foe by surprise after they think they're safe. Weaknesses: If Chucky does not transfer his soul fast enough, he will be stuck as a doll. His small size and low weight make it hard for him to effectively fight others, and he is prone to arrogance. If his heart is destroyed, he will be "killed", but he'll come back just fine once repaired. The soul transfer ritual takes time and can be interrupted. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lubdan (Leprechaun) Lubdan's profile (Speed was equalized, Chucky had all his equipment and was bloodlusted) Jeff the Killer (The Creepypasta Collection) Jeff's Profile (Speed was equalized and Jeff had 30 minutes of prep) William Afton (Novels) (Five Nights At Freddy's) William’s Profile (William was 9-C, Speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Child's Play Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Drill Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Knife Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Soul Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toys Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Voodoo Users Category:Universal Studios Category:Dolls Category:Weapon Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Stone Walls